cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
City of Bones (Kapitel)
City of Bones ist das zehnte Kapitel von City of Bones. Handlung Clary ist vollkommen überrumpelt von den neuen Informationen. Hodge berichtet, dass außer ihrer Mutter, Luke und ihm selbst auch Maryse und Robert Lightwood zum Kreis gehörten. Die Lightwoods und er wurden dafür bestraft, dass sie nicht vor dem Aufstand austraten, doch während erstere nur - außer zu offiziellen Anlässen - nicht nach Idris dürfen, ist Hodge verflucht, das Institut niemals verlassen zu dürfen. Sie erfahren, dass Hodge nach den Stillen Brüdern geschickt hat. Jace fragt nach dem Kelch der Engel, doch Isabelle platzt in das Gespräch, ehe er näheres erfahren kann. Alle versuchen sich herauszureden, aber Isabelle gibt zu, chinesisch bestellt zu haben, woraufhin sich alle einträglich in die Küche setzen. In der Küche erfahren alle die ganze Geschichte - außer der Beteiligung der Lightwoods, die Alec und Isabelle vorenthalten wird. Isabelle findet die Geschichte um Valentin und Jocelyn sehr romantisch. Hodge versucht sie auf den Ernst der Lage hinzuweisen. Simon lenkt das Gespräch wieder auf den Kelch der Engel. Hodge erklärt, dass er damit eine Armee aufstellen wollen würde, da man mit dem Kelch Schattenjäger erschaffen kann. Da der Kelch nur bei Kindern funktioniert, würde er vermutlich ein großes Massacker anrichten, da es nur eine etwa 20prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit für die Verwandlung gibt. Er ist sicher, dass Valentin genau das vorhat, da dies auch Jahre zuvor schon sein Plan war. Jace schlägt vor, den Kelch und Jocelyn weiter zu suchen, doch Hodge bestimmt, dass man das erfahreneren Schattenjägern überlassen sollte und tut alles, um Jace davon abzubringen, sich weiter einzumischen. Er verspricht, dem Rat am gleichen Abend noch eine Nachricht zu schicken. Clary bettelt um Hilfe, da sie große Angst um ihre Mutter hat. Nur Jace beruhigt sie, indem er ihr erklärt, die Stillen Brüder könnten alle Informationen in ihrem Kopf finden, die Clary vergessen hat. Nach der Erklärung, was die Stillen Brüder sind, bekommt Clary Angst, doch er verspricht ihr, sie zu begleiten. Simon wird äußerst eifersüchtig. Isabelle führt Simon schließlich aus dem Institut, das eigentlich nur Schattenjägern offensteht. Clary weiß nicht, was sie davon halten soll. Clary hat einen merkwürdigen Traum. Sie sieht sich in einem Samtkleid mit Simon, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet ist, in einem Ballsaal tanzen. Als sie sich im Raum umsieht, wird Simon plötzlich zu einem ganz in weiß gekleideten Jace, der sie in der Gläsernen Stadt willkommen heißt. Als sie fragt, wo Simon ist, sagt er ihr, der Ort sei nur für die Lebenden. Bevor sie erfahren kann, was das heißt, erwacht sie. Clary findet sich in einem Gästezimmer wieder, nachdem sie im Flur des Instituts eingeschlafen ist. Jace hat sie geweckt, da einer der Stillen Brüder sie sehen möchte. Clary zieht sich an und lässt sich in die Bibliothek führen, wo Bruder Jeremiah auf sie wartet. Der Stille Bruder spricht nicht, sondern es ist eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Clary erfährt, dass er weiß, dass sie Jocelyns Tochter ist. Jeremiah bietet Clary an, die Wahrheit zu erfahren, wenn sie ihm im Gegenzug dafür an ihren Erinnerungen teilhaben lässt. Clary bekommt erneut Angst, doch sie reißt sich zusammen. Aber das Gefühl, als Jeremiah in ihrem Kopf gräbt, ist so schrecklich, dass Jace einschreitet. Der Bruder der Stille erklärt, dass Clary eine Blockade im Kopf hätte, was es ihm unmöglich macht, zu ihren Erinnerungen durchzudringen und dass sie deshalb in die Stadt der Stille müsste. Jace ist überraschend besorgt, fällt ihr auf, und will nicht, das sie geht. Doch Clary ist einverstanden, also begleitet er sie. Während sie vor dem Institut auf Jeremiahs "Auto" warten, muss Clary an Simon denken. Jace macht schlechte Witze über ihn, und Clary stellt sich entsetzt vor, wie Simon mit Isabelle ausgeht, dann fährt ein schwarzer Wagen vor und nachdem sie den Zauberglanz weggewischt hat, erkennt Clary eine große, schwarze Kutsche, die von Jeremiah gelenkt wird. Sie durchqueren Manhatten mit Leichtigkeit und Jace erzählt davon, wie sein Vater von Blackwell und Pangborn getötet wurde. Jace erklärt ihr, dass er Hodge nicht erzählt hat, dass er Pangborn und Blackwell erkannt hat, weil er sie selbst töten will. Clary erfährt, dass er nichts anderes sein will, als ein Krieger. Sie kommen an einem alten Friedhof an. Bruder Jeremiah führt sie zu einer Engelsstatue, die den Eingang zur Stadt der Stille markiert. Sie steigen in tiefe Finsternis hinunter, die nur von Fackeln erleutet wird. Man sieht die Gräber von verstorbenen Schattenjägern, und der Bruder der Stille erklärt, dass es in Idris ein noch größeres Beinhaus gäbe. In der zweiten Ebene der Stadt angekommen wird Clary vor den Rat der Stadt der Stille geführt. Die Brüder fangen an, ihren Kopf zu durchforsten und auf Clary stürzen mehr und mehr Informationen ein. Sie sieht, wie Jocelyn Luke wiedertrifft, den sie für tot gehalten hat und sie sieht einen Namen, Magnus Bane, bevor die Untersuchung abgebrochen wird. Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden und als sie wieder erwacht, erklären ihr die Brüder, dass Magnus Bane eine Blockade in ihrem Geist erreichtet hat, die sie nicht brechen können. Da Clary sich verletzt hat, heilt Jace sie. Bruder Jeremiah führt sie aus der Stadt hinaus und sie nehmen ein Taxi zurück zum Institut. Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:City of Bones